The present invention relates to the invention of a novel frangible or breakable cover which engages the neutral strip of a breaker box and the outwardly extending fingers of the xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d bus bars including snap-on, bolt-on, and other types of commercially available breaker boxes, such as the QO Load Center manufactured by the Square D Company.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective devices for electrical breaker boxes. In particular the present invention relates to the provision of a frangible cover for a breaker box in which the frangible cover hides the xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d bus bars prior to the installation of the desired breakers in the box. This enables the installer to add breakers while the box is xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d without the risk of electrical shock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art known to the applicant is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,327,841 and 2,167,419. Neither of these patents shows either the physical structure or the function taught by the present invention.
The present invention teaches, in two embodiments, novel frangible covers, generally made of a synthetic material, such as plastic, which fits over and grips the xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d or energized bus bars in an electrical breaker box and fits under the insulating panel xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped tabs in one style of breaker box or grips the generally cylindrically shaped insulating bars in the Square D style breaker box. In this arrangement, the novel frangible cover is locked in place in the breaker box until the installer acts to remove all or part of the cover. The cover is scribed in a pattern so that it can be partially removed one or more breakers at time as intended by the breaker installer.
The physical configuration of the present invention is mated to the physical configuration of the breaker box itself. The inventive concept is not so limited. As typically configured a breaker box has one or two nearly centrally located bus bars each carrying one phase of line power. Running parallel to each bus bar and on the outside thereof are insulating panel members which have a series of xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped tabs or cylindrically shaped rods extending outwardly upon which the breakers are fitted and then rotated into position on the bus bar fingers. Each bus bar, in one style breaker box has mounted or formed thereon a plurality of outwardly extending hands with two fingers formed on each end. In the Square D style box the bus bar has an outwardly extending finger to be gripped by the breaker. The bus bar fingers reach out on either side of the center line formed between the bus bars. When a breaker is installed it is with a snap or compression fit between the tab or rod of the insulating panel and a finger of the phase bus bar.
The present inventive frangible cover, in either embodiment, is designed to mate with the extending finger of the phase line bus bar and engage the tab of the neutral line bus bar as if it were a breaker or plurality of breakers.